1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for synchronously debugging a software program using a plurality of virtual machines.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One area in which computer software has evolved to take advantage of high performance hardware is the set of software tools referred to as debuggers. A debugger is an application that controls operation of another application—a debuggee—for the purpose of testing execution of the debuggee. The source code of the debuggee may run on an instruction set simulator (ISS), a technique that allows great power in its ability to halt when specific conditions are encountered but which will typically be somewhat slower than executing the code directly on a processor for which the code is written. When execution of a program crashes or reaches a preset condition, a debugger typically displays the position in the source code at which the execution of the program crashed. A ‘crash’ occurs when the program cannot normally continue because of a programming bug. In addition to displaying a position in source code when execution of the source code crashes, debuggers also often offer other functions such as running a program step by step (single-stepping or program animation), stopping, breaking, or pausing the program to examine the current state, at some event or specified instruction by means of a breakpoint, and tracking the values of some variables. After a crash, developers want to see the state of an application immediately before the crash. To do so, developers typically have to execute the debugger repeatedly to recreate the crash and inspect the environment before the crash. This causes the developer to lose time recreating all of the steps leading up to the crash.